There is often a use for seating accommodation outside a parked vehicle. One example is at sporting events, when an outdoor party or picnic occurs before the sporting event, typically in the parking lot around the vehicles. Another example is when camping or while making a stop while driving, when it is convenient to have seating outside of the vehicle to sit outdoors, for picnics or to socialize. Still another example is for outdoor sports and recreation, when it is useful to have an outdoor seating and work area to prepare equipment or sit while carrying out the activity. Yet another example is for fieldwork, such as at a construction site, when it is useful to have a convenient seating and eating area for breaks and a place to review work and papers.
One possibility for providing seating around a parked vehicle is to transport chairs in the vehicle to use at the site. Another possibility is to use folding chairs.